Fire in the Night
by rachelcullen77
Summary: Bella Swan is a shy girl, but comes alive on the dance floor. When she is instructed to dance with the man of her dreams, can she keep her feelings to herself? Or will fire erupt across the dancefloor? AH. Little OOC. Entry for the Sport of Love Contest.


**The Sport of Love Challenge**

**Hosted by The Writer's Coffee Shop.**

**Name of story: Fire in the Night  
**

**Penname: rachelcullen77  
**

**Category : Kahlua**

**Fandom: Twilight  
**

**To read the rest of the entries go to **

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to the challenges page on the TWCS Library.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact either via PM or our emai **

**Big thank you to shaelove and Hev199 for betaing. Also to AndEndHasAStart and TotallyObsessed82 for pre-reading. Love you guys! **

**Yeah this is a different character pairing, please give it a chance :D**

* * *

"Passion, Isabella! Smoulder your gaze at him! No! Faster, 1-2-3, snap! You're out of time! Watch your position; lean in to him, you should be touching! Isabella for crying out loud! Stop!"

I cursed, letting go off my vile partner and stepping away from him in disgust.

"There is no passion, Isabella; there is no emotion at all! The tango needs fire; you need to burn your way across the dance floor. Connect with your partner."

"I can't!" I growled in frustration. "He keeps trying to touch my ass! It's disgusting!"

My instructor groaned, while my partner, Mike, leered at me. I glared at him, and he held his hands up in front of him.

"Isabella, we have been over this. You need to focus. You have the biggest competition of your life in two weeks, and so far, you cannot dance! Your head movements are far too slow; you have too much space between yourself and Mike, your feet invert in the flicks and twists. Your grip on his arm is far too tight. PETER!" she suddenly snapped, and I froze, watching in disbelief, as Peter began to walk towards us.

Peter Hutcheson had been the man that had haunted my dreams since I'd started this dance class. He was tall, intense looking, with dark brown hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. His face was stiff, and I frowned, my heart sinking, as it always did when he was near. Peter seemed to...hate me, for some strange reason. I had never said a word to him, but from the moment I stepped into the room, his gaze would harden, his eyes would darken in anger, and he would retreat into a quiet shell, refusing to say a word to anyone. Anyone that is, except his bimbo dance partner, fucking Maria. She was beautiful. She was funny. She had _passion_ in her dance. She was smart. She was skinny. She was everything I wasn't.

I was just Bella Swan. Frumpy creative writing student; plain, boring, shy.

"Peter, partner with Isabella. Show her how it should be done." I froze in spot, as did he, at the prospect. Dance with Peter...it was like a dream come true. I would have to be close to him; he would have to hold me.

_Fucking hell_...This could only go wrong.

"Excuse me, Mrs Cullen, I—"

"Just do it, Peter. Now!" Her heels clicked across the floor loudly as she walked to the machine, pressing play. Music filled the room, and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

Peter walked forward, his nose crinkled up, and we slowly raised our hands into position.

I felt like he was burning my body. I shivered slightly when he touched me, and my face turned scarlet. His whole body pressed against mine, and I inhaled sharply. I noticed him glance down at me, but as soon as I caught him looking, he turned away. Ever so slowly, he began the simple tango step. _Back, back, back, slide, together._

My heart was thumping far too loudly in my chest, and I was sure he could feel the frantic pounding against his chest; the space between us was non-existent. He led me into a quick drop step, and his eyes caught mine.

They were burning.

My heart skipped a beat. The whole room disappeared, and all I could see was him, and those eyes...those deep, piercing eyes that read my soul. His grip on my hand tightened, and I swear I felt his thumb gently caress across the small of my back.

"Isabella! Pay attention!" Mrs Cullen yelled, and the moment was over. Peter pulled me back up, and spun me away from him. My feet twisted, and I spun back in, meeting his gaze sharply. He took me through the serious of flicks, my legs kicking up between his legs, and his doing the same.

His foot was grazing the bottom of my fucking thigh.

Did he mean to do that?

In theory, you shouldn't touch the others leg; in practice, it was done as a sexual thing, to entice your dance partner.

Peter and Maria were famous for their leg grazes.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. _Bitch_.

The anger helped me dance. I threw the fire in my veins, into my dancing. The electricity flowing between us increased, and I began to have trouble breathing. Our head twists to each other meant I had to look at him, and when he leaned in, I could feel his breath on my face.

I shuddered.

I tore myself out of his arms, spinning out, and walking back in to him. I kicked my leg up, and his hand gripped my thigh as he held it straight on his shoulder, dragging me across the floor. I let out a small whimper at the feel of his fingers gripping my thigh.

My face reddened even more. I used my leg to spin out, the momentum carrying me across the floor from him. He stalked across the floor towards me, grabbing me by the waist when he reached me. He hitched a leg around his waist, and I let out another whimper. I could feel everything.

I bent over backwards, and he held me with only one hand, kicking my leg as I rolled back up, throwing my arm around his neck. His breath fanned over me, and I heard him whisper my name softly.

The music reached the crescendo, and he looked at me for a few more moments before lifting me up. One leg wrapped around his waist, and the other kicked out. He gripped me tight as my back arched in his grip, falling backwards. My hands were raised, my head back. I tried to ignore the way his hands slid sensually up my waist. He released me gently, and I put a hand on his chest, walking backwards sharply in time to him walking forwards. His eyes were still burning, his lips parted. With the last sharp beats, he lunged, and I fell backwards. I felt him catch me, as I closed my eyes, his hand holding my neck, his lips millimetres from my cheek.

My breathing hitched, and when I opened my eyes, Peter was still there, looking at me in awe.

"Bella..." he murmured, and I shivered at the way he said my name, all the letters sounding like one whole, perfect sound. He brought a hand up, his fingers running over my lips. They parted and I let out a breathy sigh.

"Marvellous!" Mrs Cullen cried. I jumped slightly, and Peter's face went blank. He pulled me up, and immediately let go of my hand, drawing away from him. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me coldly. My heart shattered in shock.

"Isabella, that is what you must do with any partner—"

"I have to go," I muttered, interrupting her. I shoved Peter aside, pushing past everyone to grab my stuff. I walked out without saying a word to anyone else.

I refused to acknowledge the smug smile that was plastered on Maria's face.

I woke up in the morning panting heavily, my hands twisted in the covers and the vision of Peter still leaning over me still clear in my mind. I inwardly cringed as I felt the wetness between my legs.

_That's fucking gross_, I thought to myself as I climbed gingerly out of bed and prepared myself for another day in the dance hall avec Peter. I had two weeks to try and learn to dance with my partner, Mike. We had only been dancing together for about a month, and Mrs Cullen had sprung this competition on us in a flash.

It would be a great way to get my name out in the dance world; if only I felt just an ounce of passion for Mike. Unfortunately, there was nothing; nada; nichts.

He was a disgusting, lanky blonde man, with creepy eyes and an unnecessary habit of trying to feel me up whilst dancing. It wasn't exactly helping with the passion and fire I needed for the Tango. For the next two weeks I would have to spend all day working myself crazy trying to find some vague emotion, other than disgust, for my partner.

Oh, and stop staring dreamily at Peter.

It was proven quite clearly last night, that he hates me. Maria is his. They go well together. They were both just as cold and as heartless as the other.

I showered quickly, my mood quickly getting worse as I remembered the sudden cold looks of last night. He just completely changed. It was like he was a different person. His eyes had turned almost empty looking; I didn't know what it meant.

That dance...it set my blood on fire just thinking about it. And the way he said my name...it had filled my dreams all night.

There was no way I could do the Tango with Mike the way I'd done it with Peter. It just wasn't possible.

I quickly got dressed and dried my hair. I appraised myself in the mirror, and then slumped down on my bed. I hated what I saw in that mirror. All I could see was the limp hair, dead to the world with no life or color in it; the dark eyes, nothing unusual or exquisite about them; the rolls of fat which would appear when I pinched my stomach; the plain, plain, PLAIN me.

I hated it.

I wished I could change it. I wished I could be like Maria. I wished I had Peter.

The second the thought crossed my mind, I cursed loudly. I did _not_ want Peter. Peter wasn't for me. I needed a safe man, someone I could be comfortable with...Passion and fire were not the best building blocks for any relationship.

_But boy would it be worth it_, I thought to myself, sighing loudly in defeat as the onslaught of thoughts about Peter began all over again; the way he seemed to glide across the floor; the way he smiled and the whole world spun; the way his eyes burned intensely with some emotion I couldn't recognise; the way his voice had whispered mine, so softly, so perfectly, like it was the most beautiful word in the world.

I groaned, slapping myself across the head. I needed to get these thoughts out of my head, preferably before I reached the dance studio and would actually have to interact with Peter, after I ran out on them all last night.

Well, when I say interact, I mean I stare dreamily at him while he makes out with Maria, giving me the customary glare as I walk over to put away my coat.

Even his glares make my heart pump loudly in my chest, make goose bumps form a trail right down my back, and make my head hurt with the intensity of which I wanted him.

And that was when he _glared_.

_You, Isabella Swan, are a pathetic excuse for a woman. You need to be strong, damn it!_

I growled at my subconscious, hating for having the obvious pointed out to me. I looked at my watch, and jumped up quickly. Already I was five minutes late. Shit. Mrs Cullen was going to kill me. I hurried out onto the street in front of my ground-floor apartment, quickly locking the door, and running along the road. The dance studio was only 3 blocks from here, so I was usually there on time.

Today, however, besides being late, it was pouring and the wind was strong. I struggled to even walk through the force of it. By the time I reached the dance studio, I was a mess.

_Yes, I was going for the 'dragged through a hedge backwards' look_, I told myself, as I held my head high and walked defiantly into the building. I ignored the stares and giggles from the other dancers in the building. I refused to look to my left where no doubt, _Maria_ would be imitating by bedraggled walk, much to the amusement of _Peter_. As if on cue, I felt my heart jump in my chest, beating excitedly at the mention of his name. I stood with my back to everyone as I took my jacket off, and wrung out my soaking hair. I groaned quietly.

"Problem?" I heard a musical voice say to me, and I jumped, squeaking loudly. He chuckled and I turned gawking to see him staring at me in amusement. My shock quickly vanished, turning into anger at the sight of his chuckling face.

"If you've come here to make fun, please be done with it and be on your way," I told him coldly, turning back to my things. I pulled out my dance shoes, and sat down, staring at the ground and watching as his feet moved into my vision.

"I'm not here to make fun of you," he replied as he crouched down so his eyes were at my level. He smiled his perfect smile, and I felt myself melting inside at it. I stared blankly at him for a few more seconds, unable to form words. When I was able to speak, all that came out was a garbled 'okay'. I lifted one foot up and yanked my shoe off. I picked up my dance shoe and began to it put on, but I was stopped abruptly by Peter.

"Allow me," he murmured, and the same intense look from yesterday was back. I inhaled loudly when his warm hands took my foot, lacing up the shoe quickly. He did the same with the other, but this time his hand remained.

I couldn't breathe.

His hands slowly began to slide up my calf, and I was sure he heard my breathing hitch as I stared at him wonder, my jaw slack. His fingers spread, and I moaned internally, my head dropping back against the wall, and all of a sudden, my breaths coming far too quick.

Somewhere in the back of mind, I knew that he was just messing with me and that I shouldn't be making such a fool of myself in front of him.

But the larger part of my brain was enjoying this too much to even listen. Peter glanced up at me as his hands danced higher up my leg.

"I was wondering..." he began softly, his thumbs rubbing over my knees before travelling higher, reaching the hemline of my skirt. "Would you like to be my dance partner for this competition? Because quite frankly, Mike's a dick and Maria's a whore, and I know we both hate dancing with them." I'm sure my jaw dropped a little further.

"B...but, you and Maria are...together?" My statement came out more like a question in my confused state of mind.

He chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, never, Bella...Not when I could see you across the floor from me every day. I used her to try and distract me from you. You entranced me; everything about you." His voice was low, the drawl becoming more apparent as he became more heartfelt.

"W...what do you mean?" I stammered, my breathing so quick by this point that I was close to hyperventilating.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe_, I ordered myself.

"How could you not have noticed the way I looked at you? The way you mesmerized me just by smiling?" He let go off my leg, and one finger ran over my lip. They parted and I let out a breathy gasp.

"But...but you just glared at me! I thought you hated me!" My voice was high pitched and unnatural. My thoughts were racing at 100 miles an hour; I couldn't comprehend what he was telling me. It couldn't be right. It must be a hoax.

I glanced across the room to where Maria sat, looking to see if she was laughing at us as the scene played out while I became more and more consumed by Peter. But she wasn't laughing. She was glaring; her eyes full of hatred, and sorrow I was surprised to see. Guilt instantly ran unwontedly through my veins. Great, now I had _her_ on my back. I glanced around the room more, and saw Mrs Cullen watching us, her expression thoughtful. My eyes skipped over Mike, and came to rest on Peter again. He was staring at me, completely horrified.

"You thought I hated you?" he asked, anguished. "I could never hate you! I hated myself for feeling so drawn to you, for wanting to do things I should never want to do to any lady. You brought a side of me out that I've never seen before, and it scared me; it terrified me. So I stayed away. I sat up every night, regretting that decision more and more. And then Mrs Cullen made us dance yesterday, and my heart broke as I watched you run from me. It was me who had made you run. I hated myself." His eyes pleaded with me to understand. "I knew I had to do something. I went to Mrs Cullen after you had left, and asked her if I could change dance partners and dance with you, as I thought 'we had better chemistry and more chance of winning'." He shook his head ruefully. "She believed me of course, and said that as long as you were happy, she would be too. I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way."

He chewed on his lip, and my eyes zeroed in on the action; I imagined _me_ biting on his lip...I felt my stomach warm in anticipation.

"Y...Y...Yes," I whispered, my voice shaky from what he had told me. I still couldn't quite believe it. I'm nothing special.

"Oh but Bella, you are," he cried, his hands flying to my face. "You are the most special creature on the planet. You had me enraptured from the moment I first saw you."

Crap, I'd spoken that aloud. Never before had I ever told anyone I didn't think I was good enough; I only thought it.

"I'm not worth your time. I'll just disappoint you," I whispered, my head dropping in embarrassment. "You'll run. Everyone does."

His fingers pushed my chin up, and suddenly, his face was mere inches from mine. I felt my breathing stutter and my heart missed a beat.

"Does this look like someone who is going to run?" he asked me, his eyes filled with the unidentifiable emotion. Without warning, he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I swear time stopped.

His lips moved against mine, so softly, so caringly at first, the tenderness shocking me. But then he deepened the kiss, sending a wave of fire through my body. My hands instantly wound of their own accord into his hair, dragging him closer to me. I moaned, pressing my body tight against him as our tongues danced. My eyes rolled back in my head. His arms wrapped my body, engulfing me completely. He smelled so wonderful...and he tasted so good too. It was my own personal heaven; I could stay in this moment forever. I wanted to never let him go, but reluctantly, he pulled away, and I pouted, breathing hard, almost gasping for air. It was embarrassing. His hands stroked my hair, twisting it in his fingers as he rested his forehead against mine, neither of us speaking. That kiss said it all. My body soared in delight; I had just kissed _Peter_, the man of my fucking dreams.

It felt like I was on ecstasy; he was a drug. One hit, and I was done. I was addicted. I wanted more of him, and I wanted it now. I tried to pull him back to me, but he shook his head, laughing as he nodded around the large room to the stunned faces that were staring at us. My jaw dropped, and I shifted so I was hiding behind his body.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. Most of them are probably thinking that's the closest thing to porn they've seen in real life." I looked at him in shock before laughing loudly.

"It was pretty hot," I agreed and he winked at me before bowing proudly. I giggled and he pulled me into a hug, spinning me around the room.

"Isabella Swan, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he breathed huskily into my ear. An ear-splitting grin appeared on my face and I nodded, unable to speak a word. Peter wanted to _date_ me..._Peter_ wanted to date me...Peter wanted to date _me_.

I felt like I could burst with joy. Mrs Cullen approached us, clapping her hands in delight.

"I take it you agreed to Mr Hutcheson's proposal of switching partners?" I nodded enthusiastically and she beamed in return.

"I think you two will go far. You have such passion already; take that onto the dance floor, and you will have to win! It will be the first trophy Cullen Dance Academies has won in 4 years." She stared off into the distance while Peter and I exchanged a sly smile.

My head was still spinning at the fact that Peter liked me...I mean _like_ liked me. Gosh, I felt like I was in kinder-garden just thinking that. After having thought he'd hated me for a number of years, it felt so good to finally be able to smile and stare at him without being worried about getting caught; because it turns out, he seems to stare at me almost as much as I stare at him. I giggled at that. He'd said I entranced him...the thought made me giddy. It was crazy that I could have that effect on a person, but as I caught him staring at me again, a dopey smile on his face, I laughed at the fact that he appeared drunk on my very presence; just like I felt high around him.

Was it possible that he felt even the slightest inkling of what I felt for him? Could it really be that perfect? What the hell had I done to deserve him?

The truth was I didn't deserve him. But after one kiss, one tiny kiss, that although felt like it lasted for hours, probably only lasted a few minutes at most, I knew I would not be able to let him go. Without realizing it, I had given my heart to him a long time ago. For years, I had let my heart be crushed again and again, but with his touch, with his kiss, I felt renewed.

But I knew that my heart would shatter into a million pieces if he were to leave me. _It couldn't happen_, I repeated in my head. _It couldn't, no I _wouldn't_ lose him_.

Peter took my hand when Mrs Cullen broke out of her daze and stepped into the middle of the room. He pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around me, like he never wanted to let go. I could feel the grin fill my face. It was amazing how much a single action from Peter could comfort me so entirely. When I was in his arms, everything felt right.

"Listen up everyone!" Mrs Cullen yelled with an extremely loud voice for such a small woman. "There has been a slight change in partners. Isabella and Peter will know be partnered, Maria and Mike will dance together. I expect no complaints." She seemed to direct this last comment at Mike and Maria.

"As you know, the competition is now less than two weeks away. I would like the Tango dancers to stay through here; those doing the jive, or salsa, go into Alice's room and she will work with getting your routines perfected. Those who have chosen one of the slower numbers go into the hall at the back where James and Victoria will help you. I'm afraid I won't be around much today as I now have two new routines to choreograph." She chuckled lightly, showing us she was not angry at us for making her have to do this extra work. In fact, she seemed glad of it. I sure as hell knew I was glad of it. I would never have to dance with Mike again.

The respective couples split into their respective groups and it was just the four of us left with Mrs Cullen. Maria had her arms crossed over her chest while Mike stood furtively behind her trying to look down her top, not a very difficult task judging by the way Mike's eyes lit up.

I swear I felt a bit of bile come up.

Peter whispered in my ear, and I turned to face him. He smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Peter's smile could light up a whole room. He started to talk but I was completely transfixed by the movement of his lips; the way his eyes sparkled in delight...His beauty astounded me. It was unreal that he chose me, out of everyone, over Maria.

"Did you hear a word I said, Bella?" he chuckled lightly, waving his hand in front of face. My eyes widened and I blushed at having being caught dazzled.

"Yeah well, don't dazzle me then."

"I dazzle you?" he asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, my cheeks reddening further at my revelation.

"Yes, you do. Don't try pretending you don't notice." He laughed, kissing my forehead sweetly.

My heart fluttered in happiness. It was strange how..._couple-y-ish_ we were acting. And if I was being honest, it scared me a little. Getting so close, so fast – 15 minutes fast - probably wasn't always the greatest idea in the world.

But I couldn't deny the fact that I had wanted him for years. Now I had him. I wasn't going to complain about anything.

"Now, Peter and Bella, you two are up first. I'm going to play some music; let go and let the music lead you. I want to see what I have to work with, and what style suits you best."

A sharp, haunting melody began to play as Peter and I stepped to the middle of the large floor. I twisted my hands up, flamenco style, and stood like a statue as Peter stalked round me. I could feel his heated gaze on my body, his eyes drinking me in like a predator about to go in for the kill. With a sharp twist, he spun me around, crushing me against his body. Flipping around, I faced him and he grabbed my leg, lunging forward. My back arched until the ends of my hair dragged against the floor. He twirled me back up, stepping into the step and turn sequence, with the flicks and kicks that we had done yesterday.

And just like yesterday, he made his feet graze against my thigh, making me want to growl and pounce on him. It was almost animalistic the way we danced. The heat and the passion that dripped off of us was so much that it was way beyond 'sexy', and was reaching the realms of 'fucking on the dance floor'.

He stopped abruptly, whilst I carried on spinning away. He grabbed my arms, pulling them back as I leaned forwards on my toes. He snapped me back to him, and I kicked my leg up. He smirked at me, and for a second everything we were putting into the dance vanished, and it was only us two, the passion turning to sweetness, but then his fingers clamped around my thigh, and it was my turn to smirk. He seemed to have an obsession with my thigh, having repeated this move from yesterday again. He really seemed to enjoy it. I noticed the way his eyes darkened when he watched his hand caress up my thigh, and as the music got louder and louder, I kicked my leg back away, spinning across floor, again and again, making sure to spot against him as he ran back to me. When the crescendo reached, he lifted me up, spinning me around, my body draped around him. With the last note, he leaned forward and I let my arms fall to the ground, flamenco style once more. My legs were still around his waist, and my hair was on the floor again. But I didn't care.

All of a sudden, the only things I seemed to notice was when my chest heaved with exertion, my breasts brushed against his chest pressing against me; the way the blood pumping around my body was warmer than usually; and the way I could feel something hard between my legs.

My cheeks reddened instantly. Instead of pulling away though, he lifted me up so I was still wrapped around him. My fingers went to his hair immediately, and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"A fantastic effort, Isabella Swan," he crooned.

"Mmmm," I agreed. "Though I must admit, it was a little repetitive after yesterday's performance."

He chuckled lightly before replying. "I'm dreadfully sorry for that; I just can't seem to get enough of holding your legs." As if he needed to add more proof, his fingers stroked the top of my thighs, my breath slowing in time with his ministrations.

"Excellent!" Mrs Cullen cried. "I don't even need to choreograph for you! It was perfect!"

"It was?" I asked hesitantly. I was beginning to forget what we'd even done as the overwhelming feelings from the dance began to fade. I dropped to my feet, aware of Peter's pouting beside me, but I grabbed his hand instead, interlocking out fingers. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and my heart soared.

"Yes! It had all the required elements; it fit perfectly with the music, and it was simply _oozing_ sex!" Mrs Cullen announced rather dramatically, her hands waving in all directions. "Now, while I work with Mike and Maria—"I noticed she sounded rather reluctant when she said their names, "—you can properly set that routine and go over it until it's learned. Tomorrow I will see what we can do about costuming and shoes. You can have the weekend off. I think I will be too busy yelling at these two to help you at all anyway," she muttered, watching as Maria started yelling at Mike after he'd trodden on her toe and stumbled, his face somehow finding its way into her chest. "But, be here bright and early Monday, and we can start perfecting it...although, there won't be much need for perfecting," she said under her breath, hoping we wouldn't hear. I felt rather than saw Peter smile secretly at me. He pulled me away to the bottom end of the hall.

"Would you care to dance with me, Isabella?" he whispered softly in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I looked into his fiery gaze, biting my lip.

"Yes," I whispered. _Boy, do I ever!_

"BELLA! Get your butt down here now! I wanna see!" Alice whined from the bottom of the stairs. It had been a huge mistake to tell her about my date. Peter and I had left the dance studio at four. He said he would pick me up at half seven. I had immediately called Alice, and the second she heard, she let out a shriek. Before I knew it, she was at my door. However, she lived just down the hall, so she would've murdered me anyway if she saw Peter and I leave later, knowing I hadn't told her.

I had told her she could dress me on conditions; one, my hair was left down and I could do what I wanted with it, and two, I wanted her perfume. She dug through my wardrobe, muttering about how I had no 'sexy' clothes. I pointed out that I had a drawer full of 'sexy' clothes, but she retorted with, "underwear doesn't count as clothes, Bella."

She did, however, allow me to choose my own 'sexy'. I pulled on my deep navy lace set, yanking on some stockings and clipping them to my garter belt. Alice fanned herself when she saw me, and I blushed, despite knowing she was joking. She handed me a short navy blue silk cocktail dress and I climbed into it. I chuckled when I saw how I now matched everywhere.

"I'm going to get some shoes!" she cried as she ran out of the room. In a matter of seconds, she was back, and handing me her 'special' navy peep toe heels. I smiled when I put them on, my legs seeming to elongate endlessly. Luckily, I had no trouble walking in heels since I'd started dancing. I used to be so clumsy, but after I started dancing, my balance improved immensely, as had my ability to walk steadily in heels. Unfortunately, I had had no one to show my new talent off to since Jacob left, after accusing me and my former dance partner of 'getting it on' behind his back. I shook my head in disgust.

Alice put bright red lipstick on my lips, but kept the overall look calm by dusting my eyes with a light blue shimmer and a layer of mascara. I shoved her out of the room, and she waited not-so-patiently as I did my hair.

"Hurry up already!" she yelled again, and I smiled, looking at myself in the mirror one last time. I had gently curled my hair a little more than usual, making me look..._pretty_, dare I say? It was amazing. I chuckled as Alice began pounding on the door.

"Jesus, Alice, I'm coming!" I flung open the door. Her mouth fell open in shock as she stared at me. She opened and closed it like a fish for a few seconds while I stood there, nervously biting my lip.

"Is something wrong? Is it my hair? What's wrong with it? Do I have something on my teeth? Should I go change?"

"Bella, shut up! You look...unbelievable! He is going to DIE!" She clapped her hands excitedly like a little child who had just been given candy.

"Really?" I asked, still unsure after her silent behavior...Alice was never silent. It did not bode well.

"Bella, look at me! You look stunning...Hey, you stunned _me_ to silence! You go get him, tiger! Show him how to strut his stuff!"

Alice left the apartment soon after, leaving me alone with my thoughts...not a good idea.

As half seven approached, my heart beat louder and louder, I wrung my hands nervously, as all sorts of thoughts sped through my brain.

_What if he never even turned up and all of this was a joke after all? What if he got lost? What if he was in a car accident? What if he forgot about me? What if...What if...What if..._

I jumped about three foot in the air when the doorbell rang, breaking through the silence of the house like a knife. I shivered slightly in anticipation. Butterflies filled my stomach as I stumbled with nerves over to the door. I opened it, and every thought flew out my head as I looked at him.

He was...perfect.

He was wearing a dark green shirt that highlighted his clear blue eyes and accentuated his chest. My hands itched to feel him against me, my hands all over him. I groaned inwardly. The unwanted innuendo thoughts had started already.

His mouth hung slightly slack as he looked me up and down and his eyes seemed to glaze over. I blushed under his scrutiny.

"Bella," he drawled, and I may have let out a little _unf_ at his voice. "You look mouth-wateringly delicious. I just want to take you inside and eat you up." He pressed me up against the wall, his hands running down my sides, his lips moving to my jaw. I let out a little squeak, which turned into an embarrassing moan as his lips pressed against mine. My body was already so worked up from the waiting; it was all too much. I felt like I was going to explode any second.

"Fuck, I hate that we have to leave now, but we have dinner reservations in half an hour," he muttered against my skin. I sighed loudly, and he smiled at me. "Come on, beautiful, let's get your pretty face some food." He kissed me one more time before taking my hand and leading me out.

We went to an Italian restaurant in the middle of town. I had heard plenty about it, but had never been able to get reservations before.

"Wow, I've wanted to come here for weeks!" I exclaimed as we were led straight to a table. He chuckled, stroking my palm with the tops of his fingertips.

"I'm glad you approve."

We were handed menus and almost instantly knew what we were having. We ordered salmon for starters. I ordered gnocchi for my main, while he ordered steak.

He picked up my hand while we waited, playing with my fingers. We laughed and chatted about the most random things. He wanted to know everything about me, and I asked about him in return. We were on desert when I felt the butterflies return, and everything in my body warmed. He was feeding me some chocolate mousse. I leaned in and moaned loudly when the soft, light chocolate hit my throat. I watched in shock as Peter's eyes darkened and the room spun. His hand moved to my thigh, and he whispered, almost _begged_, my name.

"Let's go," I announced, standing up abruptly. With a sigh of relief, he stood up behind me, leaving more than enough cash to cover the bill. He drove us back and we sat in silence, the electric spark between us growing and growing until I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his neck, just below his earlobe. He inhaled loudly, and I smiled, this time gently nibbling the skin there. He let out a quiet moan, and I giggled when I saw him press down harder on the accelerator. I licked up his neck, and he groaned.

"Fuck, Bella! Stop please, I'm driving." I said nothing, but continued my ministrations. I let my hand snake along on his thigh, lightly brushing over the bulge in his pants. The car screeched to a halt. Peter had flung open his door and was opening mine before I had a chance to see where we were. He pulled me out, slamming my door shut and pressed his lips hungrily against mine.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he muttered hoarsely before returning his lips to mine. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he picked me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He struggled up to the door, not even breaking the kiss to unlock it.

"Yeah, this is my house," he said as he stepped in. Before he could say anything else, I pulled him back to me, my tongue licking his bottom lip, making him groan in pleasure. Somehow, we made it up the stairs. My dress had been unzipped, and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. My hands were too busy caressing his chest to pull his shirt off. He slid it off himself before we flopped onto the bed, his weight feeling like the greatest pressure I could ever have on me. He moved further down my body, his hands pulling the rest of my dress with him. His gaze was like fire as he stared at me, full of swirling emotions and colors.

"Bella, you are unfuckingbelievable," he half moaned, half groaned. His hands pulled at my stockings, his fingers brushing so close to my centre, yet still so far away. I whimpered and he smirked at me before repeating the action on my other leg. When he had finished his hands rose to my chest, brushing over the swell of my breast...My chest heaved, and he watched, fascinated, as he repeated the action and my chest heaved upwards again. I blushed, feeling embarrassment course through my body.

"You go red all the way to here," he murmured, running a hand down the center of my breasts. He pulled me towards him, my back arching, and he reached round and unhooked my bra, throwing it to the side and taking my breasts in his hands.

"God, you are perfect," he whispered under his breath. His hands squeezed and massaged my breasts making me whimper and my hips buck as I felt wetness pool between my thighs. His fingers flicked against my nipples, and I cried out, wanting him, needing him more than anything.

"Please," I begged, pulling him to me, my hands exploring down his chest, following the hot trail of hair to his trousers. My fingers fumbled with the button in my haste, but eventually I got it open and he yanked them off. I let out a low, guttural moan when I saw he was going commando. He stood erect before me, and almost naturally, my hand reached up and my thumb rubbed around his head, sweeping up the drop of pre-cum. I slid my hand down his length, and his head fell back. He had to grasp onto the bed to stay upright. I leaned in further, and without warning, I licked his length.

"Fuck," he growled, pushing me back, and pressing his whole body against mine. I could feel him between my legs, and I couldn't help but rub myself against him, relishing the feel of him against me.

"I need you now," I garbled, managing to speak between my moans. He nodded, and reached over to the cabinet, but I stopped him.

"Don't need a condom," I gasped as he ground his hips harder against me. "I'm on the pill." He nodded, and his fingers slid into me unexpectedly, making me gasp even louder than before.

"You are so wet for me," he muttered, then cursed. His fingers left me, leaving me empty and hollow, but then I watched as he drew them to his mouth and sucked on them. My eyes rolled back in my head.

"Bella, you taste so fucking good." He spread my legs, and positioned himself above me, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded, and he slowly, ever so slowly, filled me up. His head hung and his arms shook with the power it took not to slam into me. The emotion flowing between us was like an avalanche that would never stop. Wave after wave of the powerful lust rolled over us; except it was more than lust...I didn't know what, but this felt like more...this was different.

He slid back out, and then still as slowly, although slightly harder, thrust into me again.

"Faster," I groaned, my hands twisting the sheets beside me. He did as I said, his thrusts becoming harder, and faster, bringing me closer and closer to my breaking point. I cried out his name as his fingers gripped my thigh, pulling my leg over his shoulder and thrusting even deeper into me than before. He was so close to me, he was _inside_ me; I was completely overwhelmed. With every thrust, I would cry out, he would groan, and the fire would rush around my body even faster than before. The whirlwind that was sweeping over my body was almost mind-blowing, the stars behind my eyes blinding me. With a scream, my body tightened around him, and I flew into the sky. The only thing I could feel was him against me, all over me, the fire he burned deep within my chest. My heart burned from the power of it all, and as the pleasure rocked through me, I vaguely felt his grip on my hips tighten and he thrust into me one more time before crying my name.

I would never forget the way he sounded when he came. I panted heavily as he collapsed, rolling off me. Our bodies were boiling and slick with sweat, but I didn't care. I crawled over to him, and curled me up against him.

"That was..." he started.

"I know," I breathed, agreeing wholeheartedly with him. I was still trying to catch my breath, and desperately failing in my attempts. All I could I hear vibrating through my head was his cry of 'Bella' when he came inside me...the thought alone made my body tighten in pleasure. My eyes closed and I inhaled. Even though he was sweaty, he still smelled amazing; it was all just more intense.

"Peter, I—" I began, but I couldn't find the words. Nothing could put that moment into perspective. "This has been the best night of my life," I murmured beneath my voice, half hoping he wouldn't hear my cheesy; altogether crap line to describe what had just happened. I could still see stars in front of my eyes, my head still spinning. I was sure if I tried to stand up, I would fall straight back down.

"I couldn't agree more," he whispered. "Now I've had you in my arms, I don't want to let go."

"Then don't," I said simply. He smiled at me, his eyes full of joy as he pulled me over his body, wrapping his arms around me.

"I want to stay here forever," I murmured. He let out a low hum of agreement, and my whole body relaxed as I fell into a deep, happy sleep, my dreams filled with Peter and his deep, throaty cry of 'Bella'.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Voting starts on May 8th, so please head over to TWCS to vote! Please review x**


End file.
